


Let's Add Another

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I might add more to this, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, like another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 24- threesome!_________________When Peter agreed to a threesome, he had expected Tony to bring in another sub. He had figured that his boyfriend wanted to indulge himself and have another little fucktoy with them. And he was completely okay with it.What he hadn't expected was Bucky.





	Let's Add Another

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to add another chapter to this!

When Peter agreed to a threesome, he had expected Tony to bring in another sub. He had figured that his boyfriend wanted to indulge himself and have another little fucktoy with them. And he was completely okay with it. 

What he hadn't expected was Bucky. 

The man was definitely not a submissive, in any sense of the word. And he also happened to be a figure that regularly caught Peter's eye, for a number of reasons. 

And he was in their room. 

Peter had already been prepared, talked everything about the night through with Tony. Safewords, limits, everything. Everything except who it would be.

And suddenly he was staring at a very tense Bucky Barnes, mouth hanging open as he looked at the older man. "You...it's _you?_Tony got you?" 

Bucky looked awkward at the comment, looking down to the floor. "Look, doll, I can leave. I know you probably weren't thinking-"

Peter quickly shook his head, looking at Tony with an amazed expression. "Oh my god. I fucking love you." He giggled, nearly clapping in delight. 

Then he directed his attention back to the man standing at the foot of the bed. He crawled to the edge, taking Bucky's hands in his own, and pulled the other man onto the bed. And on top of him. 

The soldier was surprised to say the least, one arm quickly moving to brace himself over the young man. "You...what?"

"This is the best threesome that I could have hoped for," Peter whispered, smiling. "Oh my god...and you gave Tony your limits, right?"

Bucky nodded. 

"Okay. Good. That means I already know them." And knew that there wasn't much he wasn't allowed to do. 

So he quickly leaned up, catching the other man's lips in a desperate kiss. It was sloppy, and there was a bit too much tongue from both parties, but it was still incredible. 

"He's really impatient, if you couldn't tell," Tony remarked with a smirk. He was staying at the edge of the bed, simply watching and letting Peter get acquainted with the extra person in their bed before he would take any control. He was a good boyfriend like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at starker-sins ! Yes, my blog name changed. It felt more appropriate for all that i write.


End file.
